The subject matter herein relates generally to data communication systems, and more particularly, to connector assemblies for data communication systems.
Data communication systems have many applications, including telecommunications and interconnecting computers over local area networks. Application demands are driving systems to have increased electrical performance while increasing the density of connectivity. Some known systems strive to maximize the number of contact pairs within a connector to make installation orderly and efficient. However, such systems are not without disadvantages. For instance, with increased numbers of contact pairs, and as products become denser, known systems and connectors are challenged to perform wire termination and assemble the connectors. Difficulties arise in achieving desired electrical transmission performance due to interference and signal degradation, such as from cross-talk between contact pairs. While some systems attempt to provide electrical isolation between components by surrounding them with materials that effectively provide shielding from cross-talk, providing such shielding in a limited space while maintaining an acceptable termination and assembly process has proven problematic.
Additionally, known systems suffer from problems with accessibility for installation and removal within the system. For example, some known systems include a telecommunications rack or cabinet with panels arranged in a stacked configuration. The space between neighboring connector assemblies connected to the panels is limited. Many high density connector assemblies use screw fasteners to retain the connector assemblies to the panel because of the limited space. However, such systems require a tool, such as a screwdriver, to install and remove the connector assemblies, which increases the installation and removal time.
A need remains for a communication system that achieves high transfer rates with desirable system performance and space utilization. A need remains for a connector assembly that may by quickly installed and removed without the need for tools.